Depois do Exílio
by aposentada
Summary: E ele continuava o mesmo. Claro. Como se fosse possível destruir alguém com uma teimosia daquelas. Ele continuava o mesmo, e agora estava ali. Podia ter perdido tudo na guerra, mas agora eles estavam ali, juntos. E, naquele momento, só aquilo bastava.


**Título**: Depois do Exílio  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Classificação**: Yaoi - Romance - PG-13  
**Resumo**: "E ele continuava o mesmo. Claro. Como se fosse possível destruir alguém com uma teimosia daquelas. Ele continuava o mesmo, e agora estava ali. Podia ter perdido tudo na guerra, mas agora eles estavam ali, juntos. E, naquele momento, só aquilo bastava."  
**Disclaimer**: Nadica de nada me pertence.  
**Avisos**: Slash, um pouquinho fluffy, mystery pairing

Happy Birthday, Stellinha! \o/

**Depois do Exílio**

Olhou para um relógio que estava na parede de uma sorveteria próxima. Cinco horas da tarde. O Beco Diagonal ainda estava cheio, com famílias fazendo as compras escolares de seus filhos.

E ele ainda não havia chegado. Na verdade, estava mais de meia hora atrasado. Xingou-o mentalmente e jurou, pela terceira vez, que iria embora se ele não aparecesse naquele instante. Afinal, para estar atrasado, ele obviamente não estava muito interessado em vê-lo novamente, mesmo após cinco anos sem contato. Cinco anos de exílio no exterior, fugindo tanto de Comensais quanto de aurores, chegando ao ponto de ter que – ironia suprema – esconder-se entre os trouxas. Tempos negros.

Forçou-se a parar de pensar no assunto e olhou novamente para a multidão. Aquele pequeno bastardo, cuja lembrança muitas vezes o impedira de enlouquecer, parecia ter se esquecido completamente daquele bilhete de exatas sete palavras que mandara a ele no dia anterior, marcando encontro ali. Aquele bilhete, que, apesar da completa impessoalidade e da pura exatidão, tinha feito seu ritmo cardíaco acelerar. Sim, porque ele sabia de quem era. E não fora pela pequena assinatura praticamente ilegível.

Apesar de ter percebido, num instante de certa surpresa, que não sabia como era a letra daquele que havia habitado seus sonhos e seus pensamentos durante aqueles cinco anos, ele soube no mesmo instante quem era. Não havia qualquer motivo lógico, ele simplesmente sabia. Pensou se aquilo era uma das conseqüências da paixão – claro, porque ele não era tolo em dizer que não estava apaixonado. Até podia dizer com certa relutância _perdidamente apaixonado._

E a conclusão que andara chegando na última meia hora era de que não era correspondido. Era, sim, um tolo, um grande tolo. Aquilo havia sido apenas uma... aventura sem futuro. Claro que havia sido isso. Eram tão diferentes, estando inclusive em lados opostos da guerra pouco antes que ele próprio aparecesse quase morto perto da sede da Ordem. A própria idéia de estarem juntos já era um absurdo. Mas talvez nunca tivessem estado realmente juntos – afinal, aquele relacionamento insólito se resumia a noites em algum lugar escondido, onde havia muitas vezes mais agarrões do que qualquer outra coisa. Não havia muita discussão sobre sentimentos – ou a falta deles, acrescentou mentalmente, amargo. Para ele, essa discussão havia vindo depois, no solitário exílio, quando o que não faltava era tempo para pensar. Para aquele bastardo, aparentemente esse tipo de pensamento nunca havia ocorrido. E era tão óbvio que jamais ocorreria.

Olhou para a parede da sorveteria por alguns instantes, e teve uma vontade enorme de bater a cabeça contra ela por ser um estúpido descerebrado. Segurou-se e bufou, conformado. Ele não viria mesmo. Preparou-se para aparatar.

Foi quando viu.

No início, não acreditou. Piscou várias vezes, tentando se convencer que aquilo não passava de uma alucinação provocada pelo calor do verão. Mas não era. Era real e estava a menos de cinco metros dele.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, sorriu, aliviado. Antes de que o pensamento revoltado de que aquele bastardo não merecia uma só contração dos seus lábios pudesse surgir, uma pequena multidão apareceu do nada, cortando bruscamente sua visão. Foram alguns segundos de certo nervosismo controlado, porque, apesar de tudo, _ele estava ali._

Então, inesperadamente, ele apareceu, abrindo espaço no meio da multidão. Foram apenas alguns segundos de diferença entre a chegada na frente dele e um breve sorriso, que foi imediatamente acompanhado. Pela primeira vez em anos, sentiu uma paz dentro dele, como se algo finalmente estivesse se estabilizado. Ficaram um tempo considerável apenas se olhando, percebendo o que havia mudado naqueles anos de separação. Para ele, nada. Não esperava encontrar de novo aqueles olhos claros, com uma limpidez tão profunda na qual, em muitos momentos do exílio, ele desejara se afogar novamente. A essência continuava ali, igual.

O tempo pareceu passar muito devagar ali, entre os olhares presos e hipnotizados. Se foram horas, minutos, ou apenas alguns segundos, não importava. Ele estava ali, como sempre desejara, sonho após sonho, em dias infindáveis. Foi então que o velho pensamento de que as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas depois do exílio voltou, e ele, pela primeira vez, viu o lado positivo daquilo.

Talvez perdesse tudo, definitivamente. Tudo o que acreditava antes da guerra estourar, todos os amigos, a posição social da sua família, e até a sua casa, já haviam sido perdidos. Agora, era apenas um Comensal regenerado, visto com suspeita por muitos, com pouco dinheiro e praticamente nenhuma perspectiva futura.

Mas estaria com ele. Alimentava essa esperança desde que soubera, não sem surpresa, _quem_ cuidava para que fosse reabilitado e pudesse voltar à Inglaterra. Alimentava a esperança de que, mais que estivesse cumprindo uma obrigação de consciência típica de suas virtudes grifinórias, ele estivesse sinalizando com isso que ainda havia uma chance. Mais do que isso, esperava que a guerra não tivesse destruído mentalmente a pessoa que conhecera mais de dez anos antes e que, por todas as leis da lógica, deveria odiar.

E ele continuava o mesmo. Claro. Como se fosse possível destruir alguém com uma teimosia daquelas. Ele continuava o mesmo, e agora estava ali. Podia ter perdido tudo na guerra, mas agora eles estavam ali, juntos.

E, naquele momento, só aquilo bastava.

Puxou-o para si e beijou-o, ouvindo vagamente as exclamações horrorizadas de algumas senhoras da sorveteria escandalizadas diante de tal exibição em público, mas não se importava realmente com elas. Afundou os dedos no cabelo do outro, um pouco mais curto do que se recordava, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, sendo seguido proporcionalmente pelos murmúrios de reprovação. Parou de mexer no cabelo dele e desceu as mãos para acariciar o pescoço, enquanto o beijo perdia a urgência inicial, transformando-se em um toque de lábios gentil e breve, antes que se separassem. Sim. Certas coisas jamais mudavam.

"Senti sua falta." – murmurou ele num tom rápido, como se pedisse desculpas, enquanto encostava a testa na dele e dava outro rápido beijo – "Mesmo."

"Eu não estou duvidando." – respondeu, encarando-o e mudando mais uma vez as mãos de posição, desta vez para abraçá-lo.

Ele sorriu e abraçou-o também, mais forte, quase como para que ter certeza de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, enquanto ignorava solenemente todos os olhares escandalizados ao redor.

Enquanto relaxava naquele abraço, olhou distraidamente para o céu, e percebeu que aquele dia de verão de repente parecia estar com um azul mais claro e com um sol mais radioso, e que o calor ali de repente se tornara mais aconchegante do que incômodo.

Talvez todos os seus dias fossem assim, dali por diante. Calmos e luminosos. Sempre com ele.

Sempre.


End file.
